


As The World Caves In

by Saladpriest



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Barista AU, Eventual Smut, Existentialism, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Kinda?, Mutual Pining, Other, Romance, Unus Annus, hes a streamer, maybe? - Freeform, rest in piece you beautiful bastards, takes place during the pandemic just saying, youre a streamer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saladpriest/pseuds/Saladpriest
Summary: You're a budding streamer who has a decent regular audience but is NOWHERE near the top of the food chain. You spend your nights playing games for your about 1k subs and 4k followers while working your days at a coffee shop on the strip, sneaking as much caffeine as you can to make up for the 3 hours of sleep you got the night before.You were satisfied with your life but had secret dreams for more. Knowing how the system works you were just waiting for the algorithm or a good raid to give you a break online.Little did you know that one of the biggest creators (and one of your personal favorite creators) would become a regular at your bar, or that you wouldn't recognize him till much, much later.{Just a warning for those looking for an escape rn this WILL be taking place in 2020, as in the year of the unholy pandemic that keeps us in masks. Its relevant to the plot so if you don't want to be reminded please don't read!!}
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Original Character(s), Ethan Nestor/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	As The World Caves In

It’s mid August, I'm 21 and we’re smack dab in the middle of 2020. Yet here I am, stuck in my overactive brain like always.

As I make my way down the ave on my way to work, I take a moment from staring down at my worn chucks and pause on the sidewalk, taking out an earbud.  
Looking around at all the people making their way through the city I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Sometimes while staring at the bustling streets of Los Angeles, I feel just utterly out of place.

Not that I shouldn't be here, I've lived near downtown LA for the last 3ish years of my life and I’ve grown used to seeing the regular suspects; The sad normal people and workers just trying to survive, the high business class who were bred to perfection, the clout chasers who don't know what social cues are and the tired celebrities who just want to buy some pants without being followed. Really I could go on and on with my observations.

These things have become pretty normal to me, hell being raised in Southern Florida has more than prepared me for the craziness on the opposite coast…. well minus the turbulent weather and fires.

No, I feel out of place because I look at them and I look at myself and I wonder where I fit in.  
My dream isn’t for the silver screen, but the RGB one. I want to play games and fool around and make projects and *breathe* the air of the internet.  
Of course so does about half the planet, but I have no interest in building an empire and throwing merch at children, I just want to be happy and just comfortable enough to not kick it with random roommates who think they’ll make it in hollywood and give up a few months in. This usually leaves me to find a new hopeful to pay half the rent after they bail in tears. I wouldn't mind that part so much if it weren't for the fact that during covid it feels like anyone you don't know well could be your next ticket to the hospital.

What a time to be alive right?

With a deep sigh I take one last look around, adjust my mask and enter the brick building of my home away from home, The Grind Café. This seems to be where I belong, working as a barista and wasting away as I serve people who could buy me AND my family’s lives. I tie my apron tightly around my waist and took a cursory look in the mirror we kept on the opposite side of the back door.  
I looked incredibly tired. Slight bags hug around my deep blue eyes that are still smudged with last night's stream makeup. My hair had faded from its once bright red to a simple soft pink hue. It was in a tiny messy ponytail with far too many bobbypins, the only thing I could manage to get hair out of my face with my short bob (a home job since I can’t really go out much these days).  
I gave my mess of a self a wink, blew a kiss in the mirror then made my way out to the floor.

I greet my years long coworkers, laugh at a few of the jabs about my weathered look and start making myself the first of many cups of coffee. I was satisfied with this life, sure I wasn’t some big shot but I had a whole lot of free bean juice and good people to spend my time with. The café itself was nothing special, though only being about 6 years old the building pretended it had been here since the 70’s, with its retro modish aesthetic and creaky books lining the walls it felt warm. At least it had pretty decent WiFi for the area.

It seemed like it was just gonna be like any other day. We’re far slower than usual here for the…..obvious reasons, and we got all the same customers.  
People mad about their drinks, people mad about the mask policy, people mad for no reason. Don't get me wrong, we have a few nice regulars around their mid 20’s and 30’s as well as an old couple who come in for black brews everyday, but somehow the complaints we get feel worse than usual when you're considered an “essential” worker. 

I huff and look at the time, it's been about 30 minutes since my last customer and all our prep and cleaning is done, at least for the time of day.

With a quick peek around and lean over the front counter next to the register, deciding that if I have nothing to do I might as well pass the time browsing reddit.  
I get through a few minutes of sad yet hilarious stories and memes before I get bored and decide to look at my favorite creators’ page. I’m about to finish typing the word “crank-” when I realize a shadow has been at the other end of the bar for a few moments.

I pop up from my slouched position and accidentally throw my phone behind me, which resounded with a loud thud. I realize what happened and quickly turn around seeing it had just landed on the opposite counter, unharmed. I dramatically breathe a sigh of relief at seeing it isn't broken and speak a little “thank god” to myself. Before I can celebrate this small victory I hear a sing-songy giggle behind me, bringing me back to the real world and the fact that I've ignored this poor customer.

I quickly shape up, standing straight and putting on my best customer voice, ask the man what he’d like. I looked up and met his eyes once, then twice, then realized I was staring and turned my attention back to the till to quickly write down his drink on a cup. 

From only the view of his amused eyes and figure, he seemed attractive enough. He had bright green eyes that were slightly obscured by curly overgrown brown bangs. His outfit was simple with stylish joggers and a black hoodie with an interesting logo on the front. I watched the pattern as he swayed from side to side, searching for his wallet in his pockets. I almost wished I could see the rest of his face but the low beanie and mask didn't give me much to work on. This is really just a guy like any other that comes through my bar but he had a strange air of familiarity and I had absolutely no clue why. 

Out of my peripheral I saw a slight wrinkle of his eyebrow at my double take and analyzation but it quickly faded when I turned my attention back to service to tell him the price, landing the perfect neutral tone I give every patron.  
He placed a tenner in my tip jar thanking me in a quiet voice for the entertainment and I smiled brightly at him, forgetting he wouldn't actually see it. But his own eyes crinkled in response to show he knew I did anyways. I quickly whipped up his drink while taking small peeks at him, trying to figure out if he was a friend of a friend of a friend or not.

I slid the paper cup over the counter to him, trying to be quick after my awkward display earlier. He said another thank you with another small laugh and quickly turned around, making his leave.

Ignoring that fact that I was being even weirder than before, I watched him walk all the way out the door and past the open window at the storefront. I don't know why this random man made me so nervous, I'd never seen him here before. 

I brushed off the feeling and returned to my phone, this time more covertly. It must've been my imagination, he’s probably just a one and done customer. I still had a few more hours till close so I’d kill myself if I kept thinking about the mysterious man.

Despite that, however, I silently hoped he'd come back in soon...

________________________________________

Hi! So yes this is a pandemic love story, which means Unus Annus is also happening at this time. This is my first story since i was a teenager so please be nice, im rusty in my love development lmao. I really love ethans contact and need a little escape so this is mostly for myself, i hope yall like it though! <3


End file.
